Shadows of A Rose
by JarethsxLolita
Summary: Does Shadow have feelings for Amy? Read and find out


Howdy peoples! This is my first Amy/Shadow fic. Does Shadow have feelings for Amy? In my story all the SA2 characters (Except omochoa, [ya no omochoa.] and Eggman) are living in one house. I don't own any of the characters but I do own SA1, SA2, Sonic Shuffle, Sonic the Hedgehog The Movie, and Tails and Amy Rose action figures! Believe it or not but I make choas sound like they understand you. Sorry if I make it seem like Sonic' s mean at first. On with the story please no flames. Dreaming Wolf saying please review.  
  
Shadows of a Rose  
  
"Sonic." "Amy get out of my room!" Amy left Sonic' s room with a heavy heart all she wanted to do was say hello. She walked in her room and started to cry a little Sonic didn't love her the only reason why he would rescue her was because she was a civilian and a friend. Rouge saw Amy go in her room with tears. Rouge went to Amy' s room and knocked. (She and Amy have became good friends) "Amy, Amy can I come in?" "Maybe later." "It's almost time to eat dinner for how bout we eat it together in your room? That way we won't have to go downstairs." "Well okay." Rouge went downstairs and Amy sat on her bed it was nice to have someone to talk to that was okay about talking about feelings. Rouge walked into the kitchen where the boys were, she saw Sonic walked up to him and slapped his face. "Ow Rouge what I do?" Rouge got dinner and stuck her tongue out at Sonic. Once Rouge left Knuckles started laughing. Sonic glared at him and asked, "What's so funny Knucklehead?" Shadow walked in, "You obviously offended her or Amy in some way think back what did you do today?" "Hmm got some chilidogs and I kicked Amy out of my room." "Well there's your answer she was sticking up for Amy." Tails was curios, "Shadow how come you know so much about girls?" Shadow smiled a little and replied, "I just know how to figure out girls unlike some people." "Hey!" Sonic and Knuckles said together.  
  
Rouge walked in Amy's room with dinner and put it on Amy' s mini table. "So Amy do you want to talk?" "I guess so, it's just that Sonic can be so mean and he won't even listen to what you have to say. But other times he's like a completely different person he'll be really nice. 'Sigh'." "Ames maybe Sonic isn't for you. Maybe your perfect guy is right under your nose and you don't even know it yet. Who knows he could be living here in this house?" "Yeah maybe..." Amy thought to herself. Shadow was listening in on the girl's conversation he felt sorry for Amy, "Why did Amy have to fall for that hedgehog?" Shadow thought to himself. He went into his room and started to write something on a piece of paper.  
  
At morning Amy woke up got dressed did the normal morning routine that people do when they need to go to school or work. Once Amy was ready to go to the restaurant where she works at she noticed an envelope on her mini table. She opened it up to read it.  
  
My Dearest Amy,   
  
Hi I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed so sad it pains me when you cry. Your smile lights up my sky. Your fur is so pink it makes roses seem pale. I'll write too later.  
  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer 3  
  
  
  
Amy closed the letter she was so happy. She was curios to who wrote this she could of stood there for hours trying to figure out who wrote it she happened to glance at her clock. "Omigosh! It's seven thirty already! If I don't get to Twinkle Park Cafe soon I'll be late." Amy put the letter on her table grabbed some toast and ran out the door. She got there in time she put on her apron and brought the coffee to the person at the table. Amy saw Shadow walk in and sit at a table she went over to see what he wanted. "Hey Shadow! What can I get for you?" Shadow looked up at Amy and replied, "I guess I'll have a latte." "Alrighty one latte coming up." Amy got his latte and brought it over to him. Then she walked away. Shadow finished his latte paid for it and went to work. Shadow went to work with a smile err half-smile on his face he knew who Amy's secret admirer is.  
  
Amy walked to the store that Rouge works at she'd wait for Rouge to come out so then they could walk home together. Rouge walked out of the store and saw Amy. "Hi Amy!" "Rouge the most amazing thing happened this morning! I got this letter this morning when we get home I'll show it to you!" Rouge was happy her friend was back t normal again. The two walked home and went in Amy's room. Amy gave the letter to Rouge. Rouge read the letter and sighed, "Too bad Knuckles doesn't do stuff like this for me, it's probably his girl phobia. I wonder who wrote this. Oh well he'll reveal himself sometime." It was Rouge's turn to cook so she went downstairs and made some pasta. Everyone sat down at the table and ate dinner. Once they were done everyone did their normal business, Tails was in the basement tinkering in his workshop, Rouge was counting her gems, Sonic was on his treadmill, Knuckles was practicing martial arts, Amy was reading, and Shadow was writing. Once everyone was asleep Shadow crept out of his room and opened Amy's door. He put his letter on Amy's table then he walked over to her bed side and looked at her she looked so peaceful he rubbed his hand on her cheek he saw her slightly smile in her sleep. Shadow walked out of her room and went in his with a smile on his face.  
  
Amy woke up and saw a letter on her table so she opened it to see what her admirer wrote this time.  
  
My Dearest Amy,  
  
Good morning. Hello I noticed you were happier yesterday it made me smile I was so happy I wrote you this poem.  
  
Night and Day  
I wish to tell you how I feel but will you run away.  
I am night and you are day.  
I am the cold winter you are the warm spring that melts the snow away.  
You are like the butterfly so soft and graceful, unlike me I'm just as lowly as a slug.  
I wish to tell you how I feel but will you run away just because I am night and you are day.   
  
Love,  
Your secret admirer 3  
  
Amy put the letter close to her heart and smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy. It was Saturday so she had the day off Amy decided to go to the Choa Garden in Station Square to see her pink choa Heart. Amy went downstairs to eat breakfast. Rouge was in the kitchen in her pink robe getting some coffee Amy walked over to Rouge and gave her the letter. Rouge read it and smiled looked at Amy and handed the letter back to Amy. "Wow Amy this guy likes a whole lot." "I know. Well I'm going to Choa Garden. I'll see you later." Amy got dressed and went back downstairs where she happened to bump into Shadow. "Hey Shadow! You want to go to the Choa Garden with me?" "Sure Ames it's been a while since I've seen Shade." Shadow and Amy walked to Choa Garden.  
  
Heart ran up to Amy and Shade walked up to Shadow. "See ya later Ames I'm taking Shade out for a walk." Shadow took his black and red choa out for a walk. Amy sat down with Heart and gave her a coconut to snack on. Once Heart finished she climbed up on Amy's lap. "Hi Heart you'll never guess what happened to me." Heart had a question mark over her head. "I'll tell I have secret admirer. He sends me letters everyday. And he writes me poems." Heart had a heart over her head. "You really think he loves me Heart?" Heart nodded her head and hugged Amy. "Thanks Heart. I'll see you later." Amy put Heart down and left. Mean while across the town in Shadows secret spot. "Shade I really like her but I'm to shy to tell her who I am let alone how I feel." Shade looked up at Shadow almost saying wait a while and asks her out. "Your right Shade it's about time I get you back home." Shadow took Shade's hand and walked back to the Choa Garden. Once Shadow dropped Shade back to the garden he went home.  
  
It was nighttime and Sonic was cooking and you can guess what he was making yup he was making chilidogs. Everyone went into the dining room to eat dinner. Knuckles was grossed out he was staring at Tails and Sonic, "I can't believe you eat those things. They're disgusting!" Knuckles looked like he was going to barf and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Shadow was annoyed, "The both of you have the same discussion every time Sonic cooks. Knuckles maybe you should order take out when Sonic cooks." Knuckles nodded his head in approval. Sonic sighed and said, "I still don't understand how someone [glares at Knuckles] could hate chilidogs. Come on they're delicious. How can anyone could possibly hate chilidogs. I mean they even look delicious with the chili on the hotdog wrapped in a warm bun and," "Shut up Sonic if you wanted to take this outside all you had to do was say so!" "All right lets do this!" "You're on rodent boy!" "What did you call me?!" " Oh that's right I should of called you rat boy!" "I'M A HEDGEHOG! YOU STUPID ECHINDA !" "GRRR YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME!" Tails, Shadow, Amy, and Rouge had anime sweat drops on their heads. The two walked outside about five minutes later they came back in. Everyone went on doing their business. Shadow was sitting on his bed with his small lamp on. He walked over to the window sat down put his elbows on the window pain and looked up at the moon. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks he new exactly what to do. He ran over to his desk took out a sheet of paper and got a pen then he started to write.  
  
Amy yawned she just woke up. She walked over to her mini table and opened up her new letter.  
  
Dear Amy,  
  
Once I saw you I knew I was in love. The first time I laid eyes on you my heart practically melted. At first I wasn't sure why I had feelings for you but now I know. It's your bravery, compassion, fun loving nature, how you always help those who are in need, your kindness. The way when you walk in the room it makes things brighter. I've been too shy for too long. Meet me at the entrance of Twinkle Park at 7:00to see who I really am. So I can finally tell you how I feel in person.  
  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer3   
  
Amy was overjoyed she would finally meet this mystery man was! Amy ate breakfast and rushed out the door. She couldn't wait until seven o'clock came. All day she wondered who he was. Amy walked home from work when she got into her room she changed out of her work uniform and put on a red dress and brushed her quills. Then she walked to Twinkle Park.  
  
She got to the entrance and found out who her mystery man was she was completely shocked to find out that her secret admirer was Shadow! He smiled and said, "Hi Amy." Amy smiled back and replied, "Hi Shadow. So you're my admirer." Shadow blushed Amy could tell he was nervous. "So what about that date you wrote about." "Y- you really want to go with me?" Amy nodded her head. Amy put her hand out Shadow took her hand then they walked to Twinkle Park Restaurant. They ate dinner and talked Shadow was uneasy at first but he didn't feel that way anymore. They went for a walk in the park the flowers were just starting to bloom. Shadow saw a rose it was pink like Amy. Shadow picked it and gave it to Amy she smiled and gave Shadow a hug Shadow grew a little stiff but hugged her back. Amy backed down first Shadow took her hand and said, "We should get going." Amy nodded her head. Shadow led her to a privet gazebo. Amy sat down Shadow stood in front of her. He looked a little nervous but he started to speak, "A- Amy," "Yes Shadow." "I-I want to tell you something." "What do you want to tell me?" "Well it's hard to say talking so I decided not to speak but tell you differently. So I wrote you something instead." "What did you write me?" Shadow took out a piece of paper sat down and read it to Amy.  
  
Before I met I was as cold as winter spring seemed far away, but your kindness melts it all away.  
The days were long and harsh with no care for me, but then you came and showed me kindness.  
I'm not sure if it's your smile or your bright mood but something about you makes me smile.  
The sun seems warmer the spring more fresher whenever you are there the winters not so harsh.  
The thing is Amy I think I love you.  
  
Shadow stopped reading and looked at Amy she was crying. "I'm sorry Amy I didn't want to make you cry," Amy put her finger on his lips and replied, "No, no I'm not sad it's just that what you wrote was beautiful. Come on we should go home now." Shadow nodded his head. The two walked home together underneath the moon and stars in the sky. They said their goodnights but the most surprising thing for Shadow was Amy gave him a kiss on his cheek. Shadow went in his room and started to write. Amy woke up and found a piece of paper on her night table it read,  
  
Dear Amy,   
  
Hello. I just wanted to tell you I had a wonderful time last night. Hope we can do it again soon.  
  
Love  
Your not so secret admirer 3  
  
Amy closed the note. She thought to herself, "Yes Shadow I hope we can go out again too."  
  
Author note: Well did you like it did you hate? Was it horrible? Was it okay? I don't know I'm asking. Please, please, please tell me what you thought of it just please no flames. 


End file.
